


Passion Rituals

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn, dom!Delenn, erotic fanart, sub!Lennier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Delenn and Lennier and some adult passion rituals.- this was the first porny fanart I ever drew





	Passion Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> The picture I had in my head for almost a year but always hoped somebody else would draw it...
> 
> Oh my, I’m glad I can finally see this picture but I’m also kind of nervous, and I was so scared that sombody would find out what I was drawing.
> 
> I actually wanted to have Delenn looking down to him proudly, her eyebeam already half lost in her pleasure, but my drawing skills are not good enough for that.
> 
> And oh my, I had no idea how hard to draw the anatomy is. That I couldn’t find my reference drawing again didn’t exactly helped, too. Still I’m nervous if I got the anatomy right.
> 
> But damn, Lennier is gorgeous, and this blue lines… They’re both gorgeous
> 
> I think Lennier didn’t even know about oral sex at first, but after Delenn explained it to him - and after overcoming his initial inhibition - he likes it very much. And Delenn seems to have a thing for it, too, after all I read  
> He loves it so much to burry his face in her glorious thick hair, feeling the sweat-soaked curls against his mouth before he slides his tongue between her lips, against her allready flushed, oh so wonderfully wet clit, tasting her, smelling her - she tastes completly different than he expected, fruity and like vinegar rather than salty - and he hears her gasp and sign as he makes small strokes against her center of pleasure or kisses her, darts his tongue inside her, feels her griding his mouth, grabbing his crest to press him harder against her, until she comes with a soundless cry and spills over his face. Oh Valen, he is so incredible hard and aroused right now, but this isn't even a competition, he values her pleasure above his, always...


End file.
